


guns

by voksen



Series: WKverse [36]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: handgun</p>
            </blockquote>





	guns

_Next time you want to kill someone important,_ Schuldig says in his head, _don't you fucking steal my gun to do it with._

There are several problems with this, one of which is that Farfarello doesn't consider Ouka to have been _important_ in any form that matters, and second, that Schuldig isn't just _talking_ when they're alone anyway. He glances behind himself, but there's no one there, then back at Schuldig. Ah, he thinks, the bruises. "Does it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts, you stupid fuck," Schuldig snaps aloud, then winces, rubs his jaw.

Farfarello doesn't bother to apologize, but he does think about that, going over the morning's events slowly, remembering each heavy stroke of the golf club in crystal detail, the way they'd landed on Schuldig's body, the solid thuds and harsh gasps.

"For fuck's sake," Schuldig mutters, and takes two quick strides to the elevator, jabbing the down button with more force than is technically needed. _Hands off, that's all. And quit fucking thinking._

Schuldig has never been particularly protective of his guns before, but Farfarello shrugs, following him onto the elevator. It's unlikely to come up again, anyway.


End file.
